


Night Terrors

by voidlynsey



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Murder, Background Enoshima Junko, Background Hagakure Yasuhiro, Background Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Background Yamada Hifumi, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lies, Nightmares, Panic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidlynsey/pseuds/voidlynsey
Summary: It didn't feel like a dream. Most dreams feel real, but nonetheless, Kyoko wasn't ready to see her girlfriend burn on a stake in her head.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Night Terrors

Kyoko awoke to a sick feeling rooted in her stomach, accompanied by a layer of sweat coating her figure. She was familiar with the feeling, it was recognized as fear. She didn’t feel this way often anymore, she had no reason to. Hope’s Peak was abandoned, no blonde psychopath roaming the halls as a bear or students possibly plotting to kill her. Her only reasons for anxiety have disintegrated, why would she wake up in the middle of the night feeling scared?

Soft breathing continued on the other side of the bed, reminding Kyoko of her surroundings. It was common for Celestia to sleep through disruptions during the night, but Kyoko wished she didn’t for once. Celestia’s breathing wasn’t enough proof for Kyoko that she was still alive. 

Kyoko spent the next few minutes staring at Celestia’s short hair, trying to manage her quick breaths and make sure that Celestia was still breathing. It was getting difficult to separate the girl next to her and the one that was burning on a stake in her mind. 

“Dear, are you okay?” Kyoko glanced up at the source of the voice, discovering Celestia’s face of concern. The feelings of anxiety washed away into nothing at the sight of a clearly alive Celestia, who had awoken from a sixth sense feeling Kyoko’s eyes on her. Kyoko breathed a sigh of relief and smiled gratefully. 

“I am now. I just had an awful dream.”

“Want to talk about it?”

“I don’t know,” Kyoko moved closer to Celestia, and was then held by two slender arms. The gambler’s heartbeat echoed in Kyoko’s ears, calming her down. The dream that was currently replaying in her head didn’t seem real. Celestia wouldn’t murder two of her classmates. Yasuhiro did. It wouldn’t have been possible for Celestia to kill somebody, but how did Kyoko’s mind manage to think of that execution?

“Celeste?”

“Yes?”

“Did you ever consider graduating in Hope’s Peak?” Kyoko couldn’t bring herself to say ‘murder’. She also couldn’t bring herself to look at Celestia, who had leaned away from her.

“What are you talking about? Do you feel well?”

“Can you answer my question, please?”

“... No, of course not,” If Kyoko didn’t know any better, she would’ve heard the hesitation in her girlfriend’s voice. 

“Okay, thank you. I just had this dream that you did. It felt too real,” Celestia stiffened on instinct, and she prayed that Kyoko didn’t notice. She lied earlier, which normally wouldn’t be a big deal. She lies all the time, it’s part of her job, but she lied about something so impactful. 

“May I ask what I did?” Celestia muffled her nervousness and tried to sound as clear as possible. Kyoko didn’t notice a thing. 

“You had ...killed Taka and Hifumi and framed Yasuhiro for it. It was like you traded places with him or something,” Celestia stiffened even more, her fingers moving to Kyoko’s hair to distract her from the tightness of the arms holding her. 

“Oh dear, did I get executed?” Normally, Celestia would never ask such an abrupt question to her girlfriend, but this was a dire situation.

“You were burned on a stake in front of a castle. Before you burned to death, a truck hit you. I can’t even begin to imagine how my head made this up,” Kyoko buried herself into Celestia. She hated having to relive the dream. Celestia was then a second late in comforting the girl.

“I’m so sorry, darling. We don’t have to go back to sleep right away. I’ll stay awake with you,” Kyoko muttered some form of gratitude and sighed. 

Celestia found herself feeling how Kyoko felt ten minutes before. How did this happen? Kyoko had nailed Celestia’s murder plan. If Yasuhiro hadn’t found the blueprints for the costume when he did, that dream would’ve been a reality. Celestia was too focused on how Kyoko had this dream to think about what would’ve happened if she had actually murdered two people. 

Celestia felt her fingers shaking, and kept them moving steadily in Kyoko’s hair to hide it. Luckily, Kyoko was too busy calming herself down to notice Celestia’s panic. 

“I’m really happy you’re okay, Celeste.”

“I’m delighted that you’re okay, too. I would never have hurt anyone there,” The lies were flowing out too easy and Kyoko believed them without any doubt. 

“I love you.”

“I love you, too. Now try to get some sleep,” Kyoko stayed in her spot and gave in to Celestia’s wish, but Celestia was awake the whole night, thanking the universe that her plan fell through. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> basically, hiro somehow found the blueprints for the costume thingy (which i forgot the name of) and is a dumbass ad uses it to ironically kill taka and hifumi.  
> in this house we hate hiro  
> anyway  
> this sucks but I rushed it out cuz I haven't been able to write my celesgiri Christmas srry yall its really hard  
> and Grammarly keeps capitalizing shit goodbye


End file.
